winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 212
Win-x Together! is the twelfth episode of the second season of Winx Club. Synopsis Musa meets a new Specialist who has a crush on her, but she still has feelings for Riven. Meanwhile, the Winx learn to combine spells. But when the Simulator Room malfunctions, the girls have to perfect their new magic or be trapped. Plot The Winx are in Faragonda's class about Convergence. After Faragonda finishes her explanation of the subject and how it works, Stella turns to her friends and excitingly talks about their own group convergence. Seeing this makes Aisha feel left out. At Red Fountain, in Jared's room, Jared takes a picture of Musa from his wall, and looks at it lovingly before packing it into his bag and walking off. After class, the girls are outside discussing about the Pixies' current state after the removal of the homesickness spell. According to Bloom, Palladium has been keeping track of the Pixies' recovery progress and they are fine now but require a good amount of rest to completely recover. After finishing this discussion, Musa sees Aisha alone leaning against a tree and approaches her. Aisha still feels left out and expresses that she hopes Musa does not mind being her partner, mainly because she is new. Musa does not mind being Aisha's partner at all but before they could continue their conversation, Jared appoarches Musa. He explains that he was sent by Saladin to learn about Alfea's simulator, but Musa is very wary about him as she outright demands to know how he knows her. When she learns that Riven had told Jared that she is the best person to speak to amongst the Winx, Musa becomes angry and walks off before Jared coould finish explaining his situation. Jared catches up to her on his hover bike and apologizes for whatever he had said that upsetted her, but Musa apologizes for her attitude as it was not his fault. After Jared finishes explaining that he needs to interview someone who had been in the simulator, Musa agrees to speak to him about it. They ride off to a place where they can talk. Stella and Bloom sees this unfold and Stella cannot wait to gossip about it. Musa and Jared complete their interview, and so Jared drops Musa off at Alfea. He hands her a bouquet of flowers to which Musa accepts happily, but when Jared asks for a date the next time they meet she politely rejects him and explains that she only wishes to be friends. Jared hides his disappointment and says he understands, and that he will see her some other time before driving off. As Musa walks into the school's premise, Stella as usual, starts to get into Musa's business about Jared. Clearly irate, Musa calls Stella nosy and tells her to mind her own business after Stella insightfully says that Musa is thinking about Riven. Musa then runs off. Bloom has to explain to Stella that even though it is clear that Musa likes Riven, she is probably not comfortable discussing it. After finishing observing the Winx through Darkar's magic, the Trix feel that they need to prevent the Winx from mastering convergence. Darcy sees the potential usefulness in Jared after he was rejected by Musa. With Darkar's approval, Darcy sets out to put Jared in their favor. At convergence class, Flora and Tecna are partnered up but their convergence does not work. Neither does Aisha and Musa's nor Stella and Bloom's, the latter having trouble combining fire and light magic. Faragonda explains that, in order to achieve a successful convergence, one must not only understand their magic but also their true essense. For instance, Bloom's magic is not just fire but also the essense of life itself, while Stella's magic is of expression, sight and clarity. Faragonda then explains to the girls go that they will be tested on convergence the next day in the simulator room. Stella then sees Jared and inquires Musa about it. Musa annoyingly explains that he is here to learn about the simulator and was given access by Faragonda. With the test on the way, Stella says "the five of us" will cast an awesome spell together, which inadvertently excludes Aisha, Aisha bursts into tears and runs out the door. Musa goes to comfort Aisha and explains that while Stella is a genuinely nice person, she does not think before she speaks. After Aisha feels better, Musa learns more about Aisha - she loves to dance and hopes that she will teach her one day. Bloom then runs up to them and affirms that Aisha is definitely part of their group and decides a slumber party is a great way to strengthen their bonds. Back at Red Fountain, Darcy hypnotizes Jared with a magic crystal using his weakness from Musa's rejection. She orders him to return to Alfea to ruin the Winx's simulator test. That night Stella tells a story from the days of her youth: her first crush, unfortunately it does not end in the way she wanted it. Meanwhile, Jared sneaks into the simulator room and messes with the simulator, implanting a virus in it. The slumber party comes to an end with the girls enjoying their time together; Musa finally admits that while she does like Riven, she is certain that he will not like someone like her, to which Stella says otherwise especially by the way he looks at her. Aisha also makes up a mock theory on how Stella fell in love with Brandon first, the latter says it was the opposite. The day of the convergence test begins. After Palladium assures Aisha that she will be alright when the simulation begins, Musa notices Jared looking odd and asks him if he is alright. He does not respond and walks out of the simulator with Palladium. In the simulator's operating room, Faragonda lays out the girls' agenda: in a village on a bright, quiet, summer day, several puzzles need to be solved by convergence. And with that, the simulation begins. However, the setting the girls are placed in is the complete opposite. Everything is disorderly and Tecna notices that it is a system bug but wonders about its sudden appearance. Palladium is also uncertain as well and the simulator is not functioning properly and so the girls cannot be removed from the dangerous situation. However, Palladium sees that while they cannot manipulate the simulator's memory he can add something. He informs the girls about an exit code that he has put into the system and tells them to look for it. A giant monster then appears and lunges at Stella. Luckily, she is saved by Aisha and calls it their first successful convergence. They find the exit program but according to Palladium, there is a strong magical inference and when Jared walks off suddenly after completing his task, Faragonda begins to suspect him. And to make matters worse, Darcy makes the giant monster eat the exit program. It then grows stronger and into a more menacing size. The Winx tranform to fight the monster but learn that magical attacks have no affect on it but physical attacks will. They make a titan of their own and each of the girls gives it its abilities: Aisha makes the body, Flora gives it support, Tecna gives it a brain, Stella gives it sight, and Bloom gives it a will of its own. The girls are then informed by Palladium that in order to exit the simulator an incantation must be spoken. So, when their titan subdues the monster and reaches into the exit program, Musa gives their titan speech allowing them to succeed, passing their test. Faragonda also removes the hypnosis on Jared. Jared then apologizes to Musa for wrecking their test and Musa forgives him because it was not his fault. He hopes to see Musa soon and so does Musa. Jared then boldly gives Musa a kiss on the cheek before leaving. After that the Winx congratulate themselves for being an awesome team and Stella pulls Aisha in for the group celebration. Major Events *The Winx learn about Convergence. *Stella tells a story from her childhood. *Darcy gets her second solo mission. *Jared is hypnotized by Darcy to sabotage the Winx's test; he is then relieved of the hypnosis by Faragonda and the Pixies. *Musa rejects Jared for a date. Debuts *Jared Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Tecna **Musa **Aisha *Red Fountain Students **Jared *Villains **Darkar **Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy *Alfea Staff **Faragonda **Palladium *Alfea Students **Kimmy **Amaryl **Francine **Ortensia **Miky **Karina **Silicya **Kaie **Selene **Luna *Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Chatta **Tune **Digit **Piff *Animals **Kiko Spells Used *Sonic Bomb - Musa used it against the monster. *Bearing Branches - Flora used it to give their avatar body structure, support, movement and stability. *Central Processor - Tecna used it to give their avatar a brain. *Sun Vision - Stella used it to give their avatar sight. *Soundstream Power of Words - Musa used it to give their avatar hearing and speaking abilities. *Flame of Life - Bloom used it to give life to the creature. Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Transformation) *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Cinélume *Under the Sign of Winx *The Girls of the Winx Club Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume Trivia *Both the Italian air date of this episode and the 4Kids air date are exactly six months apart from each other. *In the WinxClub.tv blogs everybody believed that the American air date of this episode was Darcy's birthday. *This is the second episode where Darcy goes solo. *The way the Winx's titan punched her hand into the monster's body to grab the exit code is similar to that of Kano's heart pull fatality in Mortal Kombat. *The witches' Gloomix are absent in this episode. Differences Between Cinélume and 4Kids *In the 4Kids version: **Jared is bound with a magic hula hoop rather than rope. *In the Cinélume version: **Aisha cries when Stella accidentally forgets to include her. **Aisha makes up a mock story theorizing how Stella and Brandon got together. Mistakes *When Faragonda answers Bloom's question, the chairs Bloom and Stella are sitting on are missing. *There are a many times where Flora is missing the highlights on her bangs. *There are times where the Winx's classmates, Kimmy, Alice and Miky are colored incorrectly or their clothing is incorrectly drawn. *As Faragonda walks towards her students, her sleeves are missing. *There are a few times where Bloom is missing her sleeves. *When Musa calls Stella nosy, the lower portion of her hair is missing. *As the Trix are watching the Winx through Darkar's magic, Stormy's arm gloves completely cover her hand. *When Darkar agrees with Darcy's observation on Jared, she is missing her gloves. **And when Darkar disappears after approving the use of Jared, one of Icy's glove does not cover her hand. *When Stella talks about a special twist to her story, she is wearing her civilian clothes instead of her pajamas. *Flora's nose is missing when Stella tells the girls she knew she would be a fairy. *Stella's arm bracelets were missing in several scenes. *Flora and Tecna's sleeves are missing when they are all attacking the monster together. *When the girls were escaping from the monster, Bloom and Flora's sleeves were missing. *As Musa prepares to give their avatar vocal cords, Stella's hair is not in pigtails. Alice avatar.png|Alice's incorrectly drawn shirt. WCEp212 Mistake 2.png|The chairs are missing. WCEp212 Mistake 3.png|Kimmy's incorrect coloring. WCEp212 Mistake 4.png|Faragonda's missing sleeves. WCEp212 Mistake 5.png|Karina and Miky's incorrect coloring; Miky is also missing her nose and is in the wrong outfit. WCEp212 Mistake 6.png|Bloom's missing sleeves. WCEp212 Mistake 7.png|Stella is missing a portion of the lower part of her hair. WCEp212 Mistake 8.png|Stormy's arm glove is incorrectly drawn as a glove. WCEp212 Mistake 9.png|Darcy is missing her gloves. WCEp212 Mistake 10.png|Icy's glove is not completely drawn in. WCEp212 Mistake 11.png|Stella is in her civilian clothes rather than her pajamas. WCEp212 Mistake 12.png|Flora is missing her nose. WCEp212 Mistake 13.png|One of the times Flora's highlights on her bangs are missing. WCEp212 Mistake 14.png|Flora and Tecna's sleeves are missing, while Stella is missing her armbracelets. 312-flora-mistake.png|Flora's missing sleeves. WCEp212 Mistake 15.png|Bloom's missing sleeves. Quotes Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids Category:Cinélume Category:Season 2 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes